Dame, No more
by Shizume Hiyori
Summary: It finally dawned to Nana's innocent mind that it was already time for her daughter to learn how to protect herself and stop acting like a dame person with a condition. Main: FemTsuna Pairings: AdultReborn x FemTsuna x Xanxus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Summary:** It finally dawned to Nana's innocent mind that it is already time for her daughter to learn how to protect herself and stop acting like a dame person with a condition.

* * *

**Dame, No more...**

* * *

**Prologue**

Setsuna Sawada, age 8, the only daughter of Iemitsu and Nana Sawada, was a dame dame dame dame (repeated countless times) girl. She is no good in everything that she does. She doesn't have any special talents to boast of, no friends and her love life is completely non-existent. Her father is always away from home due to his work and the only company that she has is her cheerful, kind and beautiful mother.

She has long brown hair that was completely tamed at the top and reached her waist. Her bangs were covering her eyes. She always wore long clothes which you can't see any of her flesh and skin. All in all, she really lacked some sexual appeal.

Setsuna, also known as Sena or Tsuna to other people and Tsu-chan to her parents, was always bullied by the people around her. Her relatives, classmates, neighbours, kids younger and older than her, the friends of her classmates and the relatives of her relatives would always bully her given the time and chance.

Every time she came home, she was always filled with mud and bruises. There were also some tear-tracks left on her cheeks. Nana would always see her daughter's pitiful state. It was always like that until Nana couldn't take it any longer. She had finally decided to take things in her hand.

One day, during weekends, Sena was in her room completely coped up to herself. She was lying in her bed, facing the wall, completely bored. She was waiting for that day to end. A knock on her door had brought her to her senses.

"Mom?" Sena asked as she sat up on her bed.

"Tsu-chan~ May I come in?" Nana answered from outside with her normal, cheery tone.

"Yes, mom..." Sena replied as she set her feet on the ground.

Nana entered the room and closed the door gently. She faced her daughter with a serious look on her face. She was no longer smiling and her eyes had somehow become sharp instead of those round ones. She was emitting some dangerous aura which would make anyone cower in fear.

Sena took a big gulp as she stared at her mother's eyes. It was as if like she became a different person. _"Is this person really mom?"_

"Tsu-chan..." Nana said in a stern voice.

"Y-Yes... M-mom?" Sena stuttered at her mother's voice.

"You are always getting bullied outside of this house, correct?" Nana clarified.

"U-um... T-That's..." Sena looked away from her mother's eyes. She couldn't take the pressure given by Nana.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Tsu-chan... I know everything that is happening to you outside of this house." (Nana)

"Y-Yes, Mom! But don't worry... I-It's alright... I'm u-u-used t-t-to i-i-it... a-a-anyway..." (Sena)

"No, it is not alright... As your mother, it is not alright for me to see you get hurt always."

Sena remained silent at her mother's remark. Nana sighed and sat beside her daughter. She took her hand and held it. Sena stared at her mother with a confused look.

Nana smiled at her daughter sweetly and said. "It is already time for you to learn how to fight for your own safety. I and your father won't always be by your side to protect you. I will teach you on how to fight against your enemies and protect yourself."

Sena's eyes grew as wide as the saucers. "HHHIIIEEE...! YOU?! MOM?! B-B-BUT... H-H-HOW?"

Nana smirked and her eyes grew sharper. "I haven't told you and your father but I am working as a secret agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. We deal with a wide range of crimes, from kidnapping to drug trafficking. We are even tracking down people who belong in the mafia community and sometimes deal with them. I am under the Japanese Branch so don't worry."

"E-E-E-E-EEEHHH...?!" Sena screamed in shock.

She couldn't possibly believe that her mother has some dark secret under her sleeve.

Nana stood and smiled again to her daughter. "I haven't told your Dad about this, okay? Keep it a secret to him. This is a secret between you and I, mother and daughter."

Sena nodded slowly for she can't find any words to say at that moment.

"I will teach you everything from using a gun up to some martial arts but promise me that you would only use these skills if needed, understand, Tsu-chan?" Nana said seriously.

Sena gave her mother a look of determination. She had decided that even though she is no good in everything that she does and she has no special talents to boast of. She made a decision to learn what her mother is offering her now.

"Yes, mom... I promise..." Sena nodded in agreement.

Nana perked up as she remembered something. "One more thing... Even if you learned all that I will teach you. You must maintain your dame-facade... Your dad must not know all of this, understand?"

"I understand... Mother..." Sena replied as she followed her mother outside of her room and began her special training.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Italy, Vongola Nono who was known as Timoteo Vongola lost his three biological sons due to the conflict on the inheritance of the boss position. His adopted son, namely Xanxus was no help either.

Xanxus found out that he was just an adopted child of Vongola Nono. Due to his anger and feeling of betrayal against his father, he tried to kill Timoteo and created a rebellion together with the Varia but he failed. Timoteo froze Xanxus with the use of his Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition. Xanxus' body was left under the Vongola Headquarters with a tight security just in case someone tried to release Xanxus from his seal.

That event was later known as the Cradle Affair.

Inside Timoteo's Office, he massaged the bridge of his nose. He had lost all of his successors. He would have lost all hope when he remembered the young girl whom he met in Japan. The girl has some hidden great powers. It was almost the same with Vongola Primo. He remembered that the girl was named Setsuna Sawada. She happens to be Iemitsu's daughter. He called onto Iemitsu to come in his office.

"Iemitsu, I think that you are already aware that I have lost all of my sons." Timoteo said while facing the window in his office.

"Yes, Nono..." Iemitsu replied while standing in front of the man's desk.

Timoteo turned around to face Iemitsu. "I may have lost my sons but not my successor. There is still one left and she is my only hope."

Iemitsu tilted his head in wonder. "Who?"

"Your daughter..." (Timoteo)

Iemitsu's eyes widen in surprise. "But she is still too young to succeed you and lead the Vongola... She is still eight years old."

"I know... That is why; I will wait until she reached the age of sixteen before I let her know about this. I hope you'll accept this Iemitsu. I can feel it when I met her when she was still younger... She has the Vongola blood inside her. There is no doubt that she is Vongola Primo's descendant." Timoteo said after sitting on the chair behind his desk.

Iemitsu wasn't sure about it at first but he decided to accept it. "I understand... Boss... But we will wait until she reached the age of sixteen."

Timoteo nodded and decided to dismiss Iemitsu. Once left alone in his room, he released a deep sigh. He can't believe that after all the sons that he had; only a girl would succeed him. Honestly, he didn't want to make Sena as his successor because she was too nice and innocent but none of his sons were worthy to become the Vongola Tenth. He didn't like the idea but whether he liked it or not, he will be forced to have Sena as the Vongola Decimo, in other words... The Tenth Mafia Boss of the Vongola Famiglia...

* * *

In the Cavallone Mansion, the greatest hitman in the world, who was known as a man expert in seducing the ladies whether old and young and killing countless lives, was training the tenth boss of the Cavallone Family namely Dino. The hitman's name was no other than Reborn.

People were drawn to him due to his looks, strengths and charisma. Men feared him while women fell on their knees just to get his love and affection. He is one of the seven strongest known as the Arcobaleno. It was a group of strong people that were feared in the mafia community.

He was wearing a black suit with a matching black fedora. His curly sideburns were one of his greatest assets which made the female population swoon under him.

The said adult was busy watching the hellish training of his student. He swore that he will bring out the boss inside the kid.

Dino was busy whipping a huge brown bear that were threatening to rip his intestines if he got careless.

While watching his student's progress, Reborn increased the level of his training. Dino finds him cruel and sadistic but it was all paying.

Reborn received a call from Timoteo which he took quickly. It was a future mission for him.

"What? You want me to train the tenth boss of the Vongola Family?" Reborn talked over his phone.

"Yes... But that is eight years from now. Once the girl reached sixteen and you are done training the tenth boss of the Cavallone Family, then you are hereby ordered to go to Japan specifically in Namimori to train the Vongola Decimo." Timoteo said at the other end of the line.

Reborn agreed at the Ninth's order. After cutting the call, he released a deep sigh. He finished his session with Dino quickly and began investigating about Sena.

"Setsuna Sawada, age 8, Japanese, lives in Namimori... Special Talent: None... Rate in Academic and Non-Academic performances: Perfect Zero... Description: A No-Good who is called as Dame-Tsuna by the people who were bullying her... adult and kids alike... even by dogs..."

Reborn threw the papers on his bed and massaged his forehead. He was already in his room after his investigation on Setsuna's identity. Just reading the description of the tenth boss of Vongola almost gave him a headache.

"THAT girl is the next boss of Vongola?! And here I thought Dino is the worst upcoming boss..." Reborn said to himself.

Reborn decided to take some shower to relieve his self with some stress. He promised to find a beautiful and voluptuous woman to entertain him that night.

* * *

Eight years after, Reborn finally arrived in Naminori, Japan. His time with Dino had finally ended. It was now time for him to train the next boss of Vongola. He went directly to Iemitsu's house after receiving his directions from Iemitsu.

The one who greeted him was Nana. He introduced himself as a tutor sent by Iemitsu from Italy to help Sena with her studies.

Nana brightened up and let Reborn in her house. She called on to Sena from the bottom of the stairs. She resumed looking at Reborn to ask him something.

"By the way... How much are we going to pay you for your services?" Nana asked Reborn while holding her right cheek.

Reborn tilted his fedora and smirked. "There is no need, Maman... As long as you give me a place to stay and free food, then everything is free..."

Nana clapped both of her hands in pure delight. "Oh! Then you are free to stay here anytime you want... Just feel free at home..."

A minute passed and Sena didn't appear yet. Nana decided to call her again.

"Tsu-chan! We have a visitor here! He is your new tutor! Come down and greet him!"

Nana looked at Reborn and smiled warmly at him. "Please wait for her... She'll come down in a moment. I'll go to the kitchen first and make some feast for all of us."

Once Nana disappeared inside the kitchen, Reborn felt a deadly aura at the top of the stairs. He looked up to see a brunette looking down at him.

Sena was wearing a long-sleeved white blouse that has some ruffles, long black skirts, white stockings and black shoes. Her once waist-length hair reached only her mid-back now. Reborn was reminded of a younger Nana when he saw Sena.

He had seen a picture of Nana's younger self once when Iemitsu got drunk and boasted his lovely and caring wife to the entire Vongola Family. The difference was that Sena's hair has a lighter shade.

Sena glared down at Reborn whom she found suspicious from the very beginning. _"A Tutor... Huh...?"_

Reborn tilted his fedora and smirked. It seems like he had made an error about his investigation of her eight years ago. _"This person before me is the Vongola Decimo? Interesting... I wonder what happened to her this past eight years for her to change this much?"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah... I know that I shouldn't be writing a new story because I have three ongoing stories but this idea is stuck in my head which gave me a writer's block and prevents me from updating my other stories so I'll write this down to get rid of this in my system.

I have a feeling that this story is not good enough... So there is a huge possibility that I might delete this but it all depends. Just tell me what you guys think, if I'm convinced enough I might not delete it but just as I've said... It all depends...

If any of you tries to flame this story like you're gonna tell me something with the lines "horrible story", "you suck as a writer" and etc... Better DEFEND your words alright...? or else I'll just ignore you. I'll still accept it but I'll ignore your existence.

Criticisms are welcome and highly appreciated as well whether it is sugar-coated or blunt ones but please do it with grace and respect.

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1: Dame Facade

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

**Dame, No more**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dame Facade**

Reborn and Sena were in the kitchen eating the foods that Nana made. Sena made sure to have a one meter distance away from Reborn. She was cowering in fear under his gaze. She wouldn't even look at him in the eyes. She kept on cursing in her mind about her stupid father sending an unknown tutor from a good distance of Italy. She didn't need it when she was still young and she didn't need one now.

Reborn examined Sena very well. He was sure that the dangerous and deadly aura came from her before. He was even surprised at the sudden transformation. She was as deadly, dangerous and scary like a real Mafioso before and yet, in just a split of a second, she matched all the information which he gathered about her eight years ago.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Sena glared at Reborn when she saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs. She knew that there was something that he was hiding from all of them especially to her mother. She can sense it. Reborn was no ordinary tutor._

"_A Tutor... Huh...?" Sena thought to herself as she examined Reborn from head to foot._

_It was a little bit dark in the stairways because the lights on the second floor were turned off. With Reborn's trained eyes, the darkness was just nothing. He could see that Sena was glaring down at him._

_There were only a few people who were able to glare at him directly namely Timoteo, Iemitsu, Xanxus and Colonello. Other than them, there was nobody else. If there were people other than the mentioned names were able to glare at him, then those people weren't able to live up to that day._

_"This person before me is the Vongola Decimo? Interesting... I wonder what happened to her this past eight years for her to change this much?" Reborn thought as he examined Sena from head to foot if she really matched all the things that he had investigated before._

_Sena released a small sigh and calmed herself. She must do what her mother taught her during the past eight years. Sena went down the stairs and tripped. She fell down the stairs which caught Reborn surprised and strange._

"_Ow..." Sena sat up and rubbed her face since she fell from the stairs face flat._

"_Hm?" Reborn looked at her._

_The two had some eye contact before Sena moved away from Reborn. Sena was no longer glaring at him. Instead, she was trembling under his gaze. Reborn was completely surprised at how she reacted from him._

"_HHHIIIEEE...! S-S-S-STAY AWAY FROM M-M-M-ME!" Sena shrieked while scooting away from Reborn._

"_This girl... a moment ago, she's acting like a real Mafioso but now... She matched all of my investigations eight years ago!" Reborn thought to himself as he continued to stare at Sena._

"_Tsu-chan! Reborn! Breakfast is ready!" Nana called from the kitchen._

_Sena stood up abruptly and ran inside the kitchen as quickly as she could with a loud scream. "Kkkyyyaaa...!"_

_Reborn released a deep sigh and followed Sena. The feeling that he felt before must be his imagination. "I must have imagined things. She is a dame one..."_

_Sena entered the kitchen while clutching her chest. Her mother's back was on her because she was making some riceballs and preparing Sena's bento. She looked at where she entered and glared at it._

"_That's no tutor! That body built... The way he stood... The calluses in his hands that marked his gun's expertise... There's no doubt... He is like a hitman or maybe he is one! But I don't have any evidence yet... What is Dad thinking sending someone like him here? Hm... It seems like Dad is related to something big like Mom. He is seldom at home as well. He's work is kind of fishy." Sena thought as she continued to glare at the entrance of the kitchen._

_Sena looked away when Reborn entered. She took the farthest seat away from Reborn and ate there quietly while trembling under his gaze. She won't look at him and she refused to. Someday for sure, she'll dig her father's secret but for the meantime... she must act normally and how she should be._

_Reborn ate his fair share of food while staring at Sena. He continued to examine her. The feeling that he felt before and how she acted before him now was completely different, it's as if like she was suffering in some split personality or something._

"_This girl... There is something in her which I failed to uncover before... Just you wait... I'll uncover that secret of yours..." Reborn thought as a smirk began to appear in his face._

_Sena caught a glimpse of that smirk which made her blush and ate her food quickly. His smirk made her heart skip a beat like she was getting a heart attack. She was getting nervous and conscious around Reborn at that time._

"_Stupid Dad! I swear I'm going to kill you once you get home!" Sena thought to herself._

_Luckily, her bangs covered her facial expression so Reborn failed to see the angry and murderous look on her face._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Sena finished her food and brought her dishes to the sink. She went back to her room again to change in her school uniform while ignoring Reborn's eyes and presence.

Her white blouse was a long-sleeved one and over it was her navy blue vest. She still had her red ribbon attached and her skirt reached below her knee. She wore knee-high white socks and black leather shoes. Due to her fashion sense, her classmates and the people around her school called her "Dame-Tsuna, who came from the Edo era."

When she saw the time on the clock, it made her jump and almost ran in circles.

"H-H-HHHIIIEEE...! Oh no! I'm going to be late! Hibari-senpai will bite me to death if I'm late!" Sena ran as she grabbed her things.

She gave a kiss to her mother on the cheek and gave Reborn a reluctant bow which was really against her will. After that, she ran off outside the house and went to school.

Reborn drank his espresso as Sena left. Nana finally turned around and sat across from Reborn.

"Well? What do you think of my daughter, Reborn?" Nana asked Reborn sweetly while showering him the goddess' smile.

Reborn placed down his cup and smirked. "Hm... She's a no-good but I will deal with it..."

A glimpse suddenly appeared in Nana's eyes. Her goddess' smile became terrifyingly brighter. "Is that so? Please take care of her then... I'm afraid that she might do something stupid and reckless if left alone all by herself."

Reborn nodded and went out of the house. He remembered that he still have to take care of his part-time job in Namimori.

When Nana was left alone in the house, her eyes have become sharper and she smirked. "It seems like my husband is not just working the traffic in some construction sites, huh? I'm afraid I must make my move... But Tsu-chan is..."

Nana shook her head and continued. "No... She can deal with this all by herself... She is MY daughter after all."

She resumed washing the dishes and hummed her favourite song. She was thinking on how fun things would become now that Reborn appeared in their lives.

* * *

In Namimori School, Sena had come face to face with the head of the Disciplinary Committee, namely Hibari Kyoya. He had his tonfas out and ready. He was blocking Sena's way for she was already late. He was standing in front of the gates while majority of the students stood behind him. Beside him were his subordinates like Tetsuya Kusakabe who was standing on his right side.

"HHHIIIEEE...!" Sena shrieked in a very high pitch which gave the people a chill in their spine and made them shudder.

Hibari's eyebrows twitched at the ear-splitting scream. "You're late, Herbivore..."

"H-H-HIE! C-C-Can't you just g-g-g-give me some considerations, Hibari-san? It's j-j-j-just... one minute..." Sena hugged her bag while trying to find some way on how to enter the school grounds without interacting with Hibari.

She was dead scared of Hibari because that was how a dame person should act before him.

"Late is late... I'll bite you to death!" Hibari said as he lunged for an attack.

"EEEPPP...!" Sena ducked at the first wave of attack coming from Hibari's right tonfa.

Sena ran for her life while Hibari chased her. She would jump, duck, crawl, spin and roll just to avoid Hibari's attack. Miraculously, Hibari couldn't land a direct hit at her. It pissed Hibari more.

"Herbivore..." Hibari seethed through his teeth as he chased Sena.

"YYYAAAHHH...! NNNOOO...!" Sena ran inside the gates when she saw a chance to get inside.

Kusakabe tried to catch her but she jumped and used Kusakabe's right shoulder as a stepping stone to create a long jump. When she landed a few good meters away from Hibari, she tripped on the ground and landed face flat which made all the students laughed at her.

Sena stood up quickly and ran inside the school without looking back at Hibari who was standing while staring at her retreating figure.

Kusakabe dusted his right shoulder where Sena stepped on. "I'm sorry, Kyoya..."

Hibari glared down at the students which made them went back to their classes quickly. He hid his tonfas again in his coat and went back to his office. He was somehow caught off guard and surprised at what Sena did just to escape Kusakabe's hold.

"_For a herbivore like her... That was quite a display of skill..."_ Hibari pondered as he went to the Disciplinary Committee Room.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Sena turned to a corner, she stopped on an empty hallway. She clutched her chest and panted. She looked behind her to see if Hibari really followed her. She released a deep sigh and felt relieved when he didn't follow her. She faced the wall beside her and pounded her fist there countless times. She glared and let out her anger and irritation at the poor wall that was standing peacefully beside her.

"THAT TOOTHLESS CARNIVOROUS SELF-PROCLAIMED PREFECT! The nerve of him to threaten me with his repetitive line "I'll bite you to death!"... There is not a single day where he won't say those corny lines! Can't he even give some considerations?! I'm already late and I'll be late more thanks to him! If he didn't block the way, then the time for my tardiness would be lesser! If it wasn't for Mom's stupid condition eight years ago, I would have kicked his ass already for a long time!" Sena ranted and complained angrily on the poor wall that didn't respond to her.

She stopped what she's doing and flinched when she heard some footsteps coming. She forced herself to calm down and composed her features. She went towards her room while clutching her bag closer to her chest.

While walking, she encountered some girls who were dressed outrageously with their uniforms. Their vests were off and their blouses were partially open just to reveal their big assets. Their short skirts were shorter than the prescribed rule. They have thick make-ups on like you'd think they'd go in some party or worst, work in some whore house.

The girls sneered and laughed at Sena when they saw her passed by. They were somehow irritated and pissed off when Sena didn't react at all and ignored their presence.

Deep inside Sena's mind, she wanted to scar those girl's faces. She restrained herself for they didn't do anything major to her yet so she ignored them.

"_Stupid, flock of sluts that have nothing better to do with their life! I can forfeit their life if they asked me to..."_ (Sena's thoughts)

As she turned to a corner, she reached a hallway that was filled with students who were laughing with their friends and grouped with their own kind. Sena passed all those students while ignoring their verbal bullying. Majority of the students got angry and irritated at her when she ignored them. For them, it was like she was acting cocky and high to all of them.

One of the female students place her foot forward just to trip Sena. Sena fell face-flat on the floor and let go of her bag.

The hallway was filled with the students' laughter while chanting the words "Dame-Tsuna" in unison. As the girl tried to walk away, Sena moved her feet and hooked it to the girl's knee to make the girl fell on the floor face-flat as well. It was so quick and fast that no one saw what Sena did.

The beautiful girl fell on the floor with her face first. Her skirt was also flipped open which revealed her pink-laced underwear. The students, who saw her fell, blushed on the display. There was even one who dared to whistle at the sight. The laughter stopped and they were wondering on what happened.

"What happened?" One of the students said to his friend.

"I don't know..." The student's friend replied.

"Did you saw what happened?"

"No, I didn't..."

"Did somebody here saw what happened?" One student shouted to all of the students for them to hear.

The student received some shaking heads, wondering looks and a loud "NO!"

Sena and the one who tripped her were lying on the floor. She sat up and rubbed her face. "That hurts..."

She looked behind her to see what happened to her bully. Her face turned red when she saw the girl's underwear. She stopped herself from releasing a loud laugh and saying the words "Serves you right!".

She approached the girl with a concerned face. "A-A-Are you alright?"

The girl stood up abruptly and glared at Sena who was sitting on the floor. The girls' friends helped her while glaring down at Sena as well. Sena just looked up to the girls with fear.

"You! This is your entire fault!" The girls' leader screamed angrily as she tried to slap Sena on the cheek.

Sena closed her eyes tight and bowed down in fear.

"What did I do?" She said in her most convincing and innocent tone.

The slap didn't come. Sena cracked her eyes open to see a man's pants before her. She looked up to see one of her classmates, the most popular guy in her class and the baseball star of her school, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Stop that! What did Sawada do to you? She was just passing by peacefully, not until you and the other students bullied her!" Yamamoto reprimanded the girl while tightening his grip on the girl's wrist.

Sena looked on the floor as she heard Yamamoto's words. His words made her regret her actions._"You're wrong... I also tripped that girl and embarrassed her to the public eyes..."_

The leader and her friends blushed due to embarrassment. Yamamoto released the girl and they ran off. The students began to return to their classrooms because they felt like they were also scolded by Yamamoto.

Sena was brought to her senses when a hand was placed on her right shoulder. She looked at the source and she was surprised to see Kyoko Sasagawa, the school's star, looking and smiling down at her. Kurokawa Hana, the most feared woman of her class, was holding her bag while standing beside Kyoko.

Sena scooted back on the wall while looking at them with fear.

Yamamoto, Kyoko and Hana looked at her strange behaviour until they've realized that they just scared her. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head while laughing and Kyoko gave her an assuring smile. Hana sighed and walked towards her. She placed her bag dangling in front of her face.

"Here... You're bag... You don't have to be scared of us, Sawada..." Hana told her.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Kyoko added while smiling.

"Haha... Sorry, if we scared you, Sawada! But can I call you Tsuna-chan? Sawada is too formal." Yamamoto said as he placed his hands behind his head.

That was a first for Sena to have other people other than her mother be nice to her. She didn't know how to react or handle those kinds of situation. They might be telling the truth but what if they were like those people who approached her nicely, acting like a true friend, and yet when she turned her back, they'll backstab her. In the end the latter won her mind. She took her bag quickly from Hana's hands and ran off without saying anything. Not even the words "Thank you".

Hana was somehow irritated and offended at what Sena did to them. "Hmph! She just ran off without thanking us or saying anything? Didn't she have any sense of gratitude?"

"Hana!" Kyoko said in alarm.

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. "It seems like we scared her."

* * *

Sena ran away from them and from the people around her, her mask was completely torn off. Her eyes have become sharper and she was glaring into the nothingness.

She passed on the hallways without looking on the empty rooms. She decided to skip the class. If Hibari would pester her about it, then she will have no other choice but to face Hibari. She was afraid that in her current state, she won't be able to restrain for her true self to come out. Luckily, she had never encountered Hibari on the way.

Sena remembered what her mother taught her eight years ago. The training of her mother which she accepted eight years ago had somehow made a monster inside her.

"_No matter what happens, you must never show your true self, Tsu-chan... You must create a "mask" like what I did. Showing your true self is almost the same to showing your weaknesses to the enemies."_ Nana's teachings echoed in Sena's mind.

*huff huff* "I must compose myself... If this continues, I'll..." (Sena)

"_Behind the "mask" is a monster... A monster which is called You, the real You..."_

Sena's breathing had become heavy as the seconds passed.

"_The "mask" will serve as a limiter for the monster that lives in you and a pleasant facade that would conceal the horrible truth for the people to see."_

Sena shook her head to clear her thoughts with her mother's teachings. The fact that she had seen her mother's true self in her younger years brought a trauma to her. She never saw her mother in the same light as well since that time when Nana revealed everything to her. A tear escaped in her eyes and she ran towards the school's back.

As she disappeared on the school's hallways, the door on one of the empty rooms which she passed by before had been opened suddenly. Reborn stepped out of the room and looked at where Sena disappeared. He happened to see everything that happened including what Sena did to that bully.

"The feeling before... It's not my imagination..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** After my e-mail had been flooded by fanfiction due to alerts and favourites. After reading your reviews... I've finally decided on NOT to delete this story. Yes... You read that right... I will continue this story even though working on four ongoing stories is almost like suicide but it is not. So... yeah...

Unfortunately, there is a consequence on this... that is... my updates will go slower than before. That is why I am asking for your understanding and considerations. My life does not revolve in fanfiction alone.

One last thing... I am BEGGING ALL OF YOU on not to pester me about the updates and updating soon. After reading the entire chapter, all you could say is "UPDATE", "Please update soon...", "I want to see an update", etcetera and blah blah...? Come on, I know that you guys were smart enough to construct a sentence without the word "update"... I will update but please wait for it because I am EXTREMELY busy in real life. I'm even trying my best to insert writing my stories in my tight schedule so that you guys won't wait that long. (Like this chapter here...)

**Reborn:** *smirks* How considerate of you towards the readers...

**Hai:** *glares* Shut up! This is my time... Go back to where you belong...

**Reborn: ***eyebrows twitch*

The lines "I want the next chapter!", "I want more chapters!" and something related to those lines are almost the same with those update lines. The construction of the sentence is different but the thought is almost the same that is why... Don't bother typing those lines because it pisses me off as it adds to my stress.

Those who would tell me "I want the next chapter! UPDATE soon!" or something with those lines. Please do research about the definition of PATIENCE, read it carefully and plant it on your brains. If you don't want to do that, then go dig a hole or something. Just as I've said... it adds to my stress even though I can ignore it but still...

So PLEASE... The only thing that I'm asking you readers is to have PATIENCE that's all...

Another one last thing, if any of you tries to piss me off about the updates again after this rant... I swear I'm going to leave this story in a MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR (repeated countless times) cliffhanger and abandon it! I swear I will...

I've let it go before because I can still take it but now... Argh! You're adding up to my stress! Honestly...

If any of you got hurt by this rant or complaint, all I could say is I'm sorry, please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want to express my feelings and thoughts... that is all... I didn't mean any harm.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Thank you for your reviews **Soul Vrazy**, **Secret29**, **Lee-Lee-sama**, **scarlet rose white**, **VenomRogue**, **AnarchistMongoose**, **hitomi65**, **Immortalis Cruor Elf**, **Someone**, **Vikky Plushie**, **saphire644**, **Gothic Fairy Girl**, **TherychanXD**, and **Aira-Chama**! You guys have convinced me successfully to continue this story! To the other readers, better thanked this good people who spent the time in reviewing. If it wasn't for them, I would have given up with this story already. :D

**Soul Vrazy:** Um... He's in adult form including the other arcobalenos.

**Secret29: **No matter how well known they are for their intelligence, that fact that Nana and Iemitsu are good in keeping their secrets cannot be denied. Except that, Iemitsu kept his secret through lying in a ridiculous and unbelievable way while Nana, in this story, kept it in a professional way.

**Lee-Lee-sama: **You're welcome... Hehehe...

**scarlet rose white: **I hoped you liked the first part of my Author's Notes. :)

**VenomRogue:** "Just having 4 stories at the time seems way to stressful." – It's not SEEMS... It's TOO stressful... :D

**AnarchistMongoose: **Thank you so much for telling me my mistakes. I will check the first chapter again and correct its mistakes once I get some free time. *bows*

**Someone:** I'm not yet sure if this would follow the KHR storyline. Maybe yes and maybe no... It all depends on how the ideas in my mind run. Hee-hee!

**Vikky Plushie: **Don't worry, it's alright... :)

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Did anyone notice the book covers, image covers (whatever they are called...) in my fics? I just want to inform everyone that the images DO NOT BELONG TO ME... They are just images in the internet that I've found. The images belong to its respective owners. Unfortunately, I don't know the owners or creators of these wonderful images but I'll still give credit to them (whoever they are...).

Those images were just representations. When I saw these images, it struck me because it really came close to what I have imagined (especially to the character's appearance...). I would have created my own cover that is IF I'm gifted with great talent in drawing. Unfortunately, I am not... *sniff*... so I'll just borrow the images.

Have pity on this frustrated artist for once... *goes to a corner and cries*

Anyway, I'm sorry for the long author's notes... This won't happen again except if it is necessary... Hehehe...

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2: Behind the Mask

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders: **Starting from now on, I'll call Sena as Tsuna but the name Setsuna still remains. **WinterGuardianAngel24 **told me that it would seem like an OC if I called her Sena and there isn't so much of a connection (even though there is one but it seems like I'm the only one who gets it. Hehehe...). So yeah... I'll listen to her advice because it really sounds like that, now that I've think about it carefully. I'll edit the previous chapters once I get some free time (Gyyaaahhh! More work for me! DX).

* * *

**Dame, No more**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Behind the Mask**

Tsuna was sitting under a tree while looking down on the ground. She had finally calmed down after the dramatic scene in her school. She picked up a small branch and used it to draw some stick people on the ground. It's completely obvious that she was bored in her life but she never hated it. She became alarmed when she felt some presence watching over her.

Tsuna stood up and looked at her surroundings frantically. She walked around and examined her surroundings. She snapped her head on the tree when the presence had become intense. She glared at it since the source of that presence came from the tree where she was resting.

"_Someone's following me! WHO is it?! Whoever you are... THINK about the other party's privacy! You pathetic stalker!"_ Tsuna thought as she continued to glare on the tree.

Oh... How much she really wanted to say those words out loud but it would destroy her image if she did that...

She took a few steps back before sprinting back in to the school. When she was already gone inside, the leaves started to rustle. Something... more like someone fell on the tree and landed on the ground. The man dusted the leaves off his suit.

"Impressive... She sensed my presence... To think that I've hidden it well..." Reborn smirked and followed her inside the school.

The day ended with Tsuna snapping her pencils into two. Thank goodness, she has long hair and her bangs covered her eyes. If it wasn't for her hair, her classmates would have seen the angry look on her face. Luckily, her classmates ignored her and went out of the room when the class ended.

Tsuna kept on mumbling about curses. _"THAT STALKER won't leave me be! Get a life! You moron! Whoever you are!"_

She stood up and opened one of the windows in her classroom. She examined the surroundings outside while glaring at it. She looked around outside but found nothing there. She closed the windows again and left the room after taking her things.

The moment she closed the door, someone fell outside the window that was left hanging there. That someone was Reborn. Leon transformed into a rope and tied itself around Reborn's waist. The rope was connected somewhere in the sky.

Reborn stepped on the window sill and opened the window. He went inside the room after Leon transformed back to his original form.

"Heh... Hehe... Hahaha... That facial expression was epic!" Reborn tried to hold off his laughter but he failed. He never met anyone who was as interesting as Tsuna.

On Tsuna's way home, her face showed what's on her mind. She was like a walking demon on the street. She was walking too fast and the people around her got out of her way... more like, her line of vision.

"_Gggrrraaahhh...! That stalker is pissing me off! Go dig a hole and die in it! I'll happily bury you myself!"_

She was called on by some fish vendor when she passed to the vendor's store quickly.

"Ah! Tsuna-chan!" The fish vendor called her nicely.

Tsuna stopped in her tracks and chanted the words "Calm down... Compose yourself... It is not the freaking stalker!"

She turned around and showed her sweetest and brightest smile to the fish vendor which made a certain someone go blind for a second. "Y-Yes, what can I help you, u-uncle?"

The fish vendor approached her and gave her a plastic bag that was filled with fishes. He told him that her mother forgot to get it after paying for it. Tsuna sweatdropped at what the man said to her. She stared on the plastic bag that she was holding and sighed.

"_Signs of aging..."_ (Tsuna's thoughts)

Nana sneezed in the background while doing some house chores.

On top of the store's roof was Reborn. He was standing there and had his arms crossed. His eyebrows were somehow twitching after witnessing Tsuna's transformation from demon to angel.

"That girl's acting ability is flawless!" Reborn concluded as he continued to get to know Tsuna in a hitman's way.

Tsuna reached her home completely tired due to the stalker which was known to the readers as Reborn. When she arrived there, the one who greeted her was Reborn whose white polo had been partially opened.

"Welcome home..." Reborn greeted her while flashing his dashing smirk that made the women all over the world fell on his feet.

"_WHAT?! HE IS STILL HERE!? AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE THAT I'VE MADE JUST TO IGNORE HIS PRESENCE ALL THIS TIME, HE IS STILL HERE?! GGGRRRAAAHHH...! DO ME A FAVOR AND GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!" _These were the ideas that were currently running inside of Tsuna's mind.

This was how she reacted outside...

"U-U-Um... I'm h-h-home..." Tsuna greeted back but refused to look at Reborn. She was hugging her bag closer to her chest and took a few steps away from Reborn.

She walked passed through him and went to the kitchen. She gave the fishes to her mother and went to her room quickly just to avoid Reborn. As she climbed the stairs, she felt that eerie feeling which she felt on her stalker. She looked behind her to see Reborn staring at her from below. His hands were inside his pockets and he was smirking dangerously at her.

Tsuna trembled under his gaze and ran inside her room as fast as she could.

"Heh... It seems like she had finally realized..." Reborn said as he went to the kitchen to get some espresso.

Inside Tsuna's room, she was completely pissed off. She just realized that the one who was stalking her before was her private tutor. She didn't need to put her mask on since she was in her room. She kept on stomping her right foot on the floor like she was killing some cockroach or something.

"Gah! That tutor-wannabe! Just who does he think he is?! How dare he... How dare he intrude my privacy?! Just who is he?! Gggrrr..." Tsuna complained as she kept on stomping her foot and kicking all the objects that were near her.

Now, come to think of it... Tsuna never knew Reborn's name...

Below her room was Nana and Reborn. Reborn was drinking his espresso while listening to the pounding and crashing sounds that were coming in Tsuna's room.

Nana held her cheek with her right hand. She was completely worried on what happened to Tsuna. "Ara~ I wonder what happened to Tsu-chan? Anyway... Tsu-chan! Whatever you are doing in your room, just stop that! I don't want to see another hole in your wall, floor or better yet... the ceiling!"

Reborn almost spewed the espresso that he was drinking but his hitman's instinct and image prevented him to do that. He schooled his features and maintained his magnificent image. Just how many secrets does Tsuna have to hide behind that facade that she was wearing?

As he drank his espresso and ignored all the noise that Tsuna made. The time on telling her that she was a future mafia boss, was almost at hand. But first, he must introduce himself to her "properly". The problem was that he couldn't get a chance because Tsuna couldn't stand his presence, not even for a second.

* * *

The next day, a new transfer student was introduced in Tsuna's class. It was a silver-haired boy that came from Italy. He looked like a delinquent but he was so handsome. Due to his looks, he became popular in no time. The teacher introduced him as Gokudera Hayato.

Gokudera went to his seat which was placed behind the seat beside Tsuna's chair. As he passed by Tsuna, he paused beside her and glared at her. He kicked the underside of her table suddenly which scared the wits out of her.

"H-H-HIE! I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Tsuna apologized even though she didn't do anything wrong at him.

"Tch! You're so WEAK! I can't believe that you are the one who is chosen!" Gokudera told her angrily before going to his assigned seat.

Gokudera continued to glare at her in the entire class while Tsuna bowed down her head. Behind that curtained hair, was a very, extremely, pissed off facial expression. She was even gritting her teeth.

"_Just WHO are you calling WEAK, YOU BASTARD?! You want a piece of me, huh?! What do you mean by "chosen"?! Chosen to WHAT?!" Tsuna thought angrily as she restrained her right hand from going to Gokudera's face._

A tap on her left shoulder caught her attention. She looked at the person who tapped her. She was surprised to see Yamamoto grinning at her.

"Hahaha... Do you know him, Tsuna-chan?" Yamamoto asked her.

Tsuna turned into a stone for a few seconds because the baseball star of their school was talking to her. She could sense all the jealous glares from her female classmates.

"N-n-n-no... I... don't know... h-h-him..." Tsuna stuttered while moving away from Yamamoto. She was still not used to other people being nice to her aside from her mother.

Yamamoto smiled at her. He ruffled her hair and sat properly in his chair. He brought his attention back to the front and listened to their professor's yapping. He noticed that Tsuna was still scared of him or to be exact... to the people who were nice to her. Despite all of that, he still wanted to befriend her. There was something in her that draws him to her.

Gokudera continued to glare at Tsuna's back. He just can't accept that a weak girl like her was chosen as the next boss of the most powerful mafia family which was known as Vongola Decimo. He flew right from Italy when he heard about it just to meet the candidate in person. What greeted him was a stuttering, weak girl that was easily scared by him. Oh yes... He just can't accept her.

* * *

During lunch break, Tsuna went to the rooftop to eat her lunch there because she knew that her classmates would mess with her food if she ate within their line of vision. She jumped a little bit when she heard Hibari called her from his favourite sleeping spot.

"Herbivore..." Hibari said while staring down at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked up to see Hibari staring down at her. She released a loud shriek and backpedalled away from Hibari.

"H-H-HHHIIIEEE...! Hibari-senpai!"

Hibari went down from where he was and approached Tsuna slowly while interrogating her. "What are you doing here, Herbivore?"

Tsuna clutched the railings behind her and looked for a way out while panicking. She didn't want to encounter Hibari ever. If it was only possible to jump from the rooftop and yet stay alive after falling, then she would have done it the moment she heard Hibari's voice.

"Look at me Herbivore while I'm talking to you and speak when being questioned!" Hibari ordered her.

Tsuna looked at him completely scared. "I-I'm... j-j-j-just..."

"That's it, Herbivore! I'll bite you to death!" Hibari brought out his tonfas and began charging at her. He had already lost his patience in waiting for Tsuna's answer.

He was completely irritated that someone trespassed in his favourite hanging place.

Tsuna ducked and clutched her head to avoid the incoming tonfa. Luckily, it hit the railings. Tsuna used that chance to get away from Hibari and went for the door. When she opened the door, it was slammed close again by Hibari's left hand.

Tsuna's back was on Hibari and their bodies were so close with each other.

"Is this what you're good at Herbivore? You're pretty good when it comes to running away..." Hibari whispered in her ears.

Tsuna clicked her tongue and tried to hit Hibari's face with her elbow. Hibari took a few steps back and smirked when he saw Tsuna's facial expression. The wind gave a dramatic effect on their fight.

"Wao~ Just as I thought... There is something hidden in you."

Tsuna's mask was completely torn off. She was glaring at Hibari who was smirking down at her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU! PATHETIC PREFECT!"

"Hoh?" Hibari taunted her.

Tsuna tried to open the door again just to leave but a flying tonfa heading to her way forced her to do a cartwheel and a few back flips.

"It's a shame to let someone like you escape that easily..."

Tsuna was now completely irritated at Hibari. She lunged at him with an abnormal speed which caught Hibari surprised. She delivered a punch and Hibari used his other tonfa to protect himself from the blow. The impact caused him to backtrack and his tonfa had been disfigured. A hot trail from his feet was left on the floor as he glared on Tsuna.

She performed a sidekick which was blocked by Hibari with his arms. He caught her legs just in time. He would have thrown and pinned her on the floor if Tsuna didn't elbow him from the head. The blow made Hibari release her legs and lie on the floor. She used that chance to get away from the rooftop as soon as possible.

Hibari kneeled down and rubbed his head. He looked at the opened door where Tsuna disappeared to.

"I'll remember this... Herbivore..."

* * *

Tsuna ran down the stairs and stopped when she ran out of breath. She was clutching her chest and looked above her to check if Hibari followed her or not.

"That... That was scary...! What should I do?! I got careless and now... Hibari-senpai does... NNNOOO...! Stupid me! Why did my mask comes off at the last minute?!" Tsuna gripped her hair and pulled it.

She went down the stairs to avoid Hibari more. The more she got away from him, the better. Unknown to her, Reborn saw the fight between her and Hibari. He appeared from behind her and looked at her retreating figure.

"She is not that dame after all..." Reborn murmured to himself.

Tsuna reached the hallway to see Kyoko and Mochida being together. Kyoko looked so scared while Mochida was holding Kyoko's wrist in a tight grip.

"Come on! Kyoko-chan! Go out here with senpai!" Mochida said as he tried to lean in with a kiss.

Kyoko looked away with disgust. "N-no! Let go of me!"

Hana tried to help Kyoko but she was shoved to a wall by Mochida. He turned Kyoko and hugged her from behind.

"Kyoko-chan~!" Mochida purred disgustingly.

"Let go of her! You pervert!" Hana scolded him.

"Kyaa...! No! Somebody help!" Kyoko screamed for help.

No one tried to help them because most of the students knew that Mochida was the president of the Kendo Club in their school. Ryohei heard what happened to his sister from the students who came to the boxing club's room. He ran as quickly as he could to save his sister in time.

Tsuna decided to ignore them because it has nothing to do with her. As she continued to walk away, her conscience was eating her alive.

"_It has nothing to do with me... It has nothing to do with me... It has nothing to do with me..."_ Tsuna chanted in her mind.

Kyoko's scream has gotten intense as the seconds count while Tsuna remembered what Kyoko did before when she had gotten herself in trouble.

"_It has nothing to... Mmmuuuooo...!" _Tsuna went back just to save Kyoko.

Mochida licked the back of Kyoko's ears. He would have done more but a wet mop flew right on his face. It hit him right on the mark which caused him to let go of Kyoko. Hana embraced Kyoko protectively like a mother and brought her away from Mochida.

Mochida rubbed his face and glared at whoever threw the wet mop at him.

"WHO THREW THE MOP AT ME?!" Mochida told all the students which cowered in fear before him.

A student stepped in front of him with a raised right hand.

"I did... senpai..." Tsuna answered Mochida's question.

The students were completely surprised. They were even surprised at Tsuna's appearance and on how she talks. She was glaring at Mochida with an expressionless face. She was not even stuttering like how she normally talks.

Kyoko and Hana looked at her in surprise.

"Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko said in amazement.

"Sawada?" Hana couldn't believe at what she had seen.

Ryohei finally arrived but stopped when he saw Kyoko completely safe in Hana's arms. He looked at Mochida who was being confronted by Tsuna. Yamamoto also came and observed what happened. He would have come for help but Tsuna's appearance came as a shock to him. Hibari was hiding somewhere in the staircase. He should have stepped in but he wanted to see what Tsuna would do to Mochida. Gokudera was also watching at what Tsuna would do.

The students couldn't believe that a dame person like Tsuna could throw a wet mop on Mochida's face and hit it accurately.

"Hah?! You?! You threw the mop at me?! Hahaha... Don't make me laugh!" Mochida laughed at Tsuna mockingly.

It was strange that there were no other students who laughed together with him.

Tsuna shrugged and ignored his taunting. Mochida got irritated at Tsuna when he was being ignored by her. He pulled his wooden sword and began attacking Tsuna. She blocked the attack easily with her left arm alone which surprised everyone. She twisted it and pulled the sword out of Mochida's grasp.

"Wha-What?" Mochida stared at his empty hands.

He was completely surprised to see Tsuna in a drawing position for his sword. He had seen Tsuna's face up close which scared the hell out of him. Tsuna swung the sword to his side and it hit him directly. The impact threw Mochida outside the window. It was thanks to the trees outside that broke his fall, why he was still alive with just some broken bones and ribs.

The students' eyes grew as wide as saucers at what they have seen.

"Wao~" (Hibari)

"EXTREME!" (Ryohei)

"No way..." (Hana)

"Hahaha... That was amazing!" (Yamamoto)

"Holy sh-! You've got to be kidding me!" (Gokudera)

Kyoko covered her mouth with her palms. She was completely speechless at what she had seen.

Tsuna came to her senses and dropped the wooden sword. She looked at all the people around her and shivered under their gaze. She was back to being a dame one.

"I-I..." Tsuna stuttered while taking a few steps back.

Kyoko approached her just to express her gratitude but it really freaked Tsuna out.

"I'M SORRY! AAAHHH...!" Tsuna ran away from all the students who had witnessed her true self.

* * *

"Waaahhh... This is it! I'm completely dead! I'm sssooo... DEAD!" Tsuna said while crying.

She was sitting under the tree while facing it. She curled herself into a ball and wished for her to disappear at that very moment. That was a first for her to lose control of her true self because of the people around her. It never happened before... not once... and absolutely... not twice...

"That was an impressive display of skill... Why don't you just show your true self? It would be easier for you." Reborn said suddenly from behind her.

Tsuna flinched on Reborn's voice but didn't move at all from her position. She slowly turned her head to look at Reborn and glared at him. It was already official. She didn't like him... She HATED him... He would ALWAYS intrude with her privacy that's why she came to hate him. The way he acts didn't help in leaving a good image to her either.

"What do you want? Do me a favour and go die somewhere... I don't need a foreign tutor that would pester my life after sixteen years." Tsuna said in a very cold tone.

"Heh... The real you and your facade are completely opposite with each other. I didn't come here to Japan just to become your ordinary tutor." Reborn informed her.

"Just where are you getting at? Not an ordinary tutor, you say? I don't get you..." Tsuna replied while narrowing her eyes at Reborn.

"What I'm trying to say is... I came here to train you since you are chosen as the next boss of the Vongola Family. You are Vongola Decimo, the next mafia boss of the most powerful mafia family." (Reborn)

Tsuna stood and stared at Reborn incredulously. She shook her head slowly as she took a few steps backwards. Her back hit the tree that was standing behind her.

"Me? A future mafia boss? Y-You're lying... I'm not... I mean I don't want to..."

Great... Just great... Her mom was a secret agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation that deals with crimes and hunts people related to mafia while she was chosen as the tenth boss of some mafia family which she didn't know about. Now, what was her father's work? A Miner? Policeman? Construction Worker? Advisor? Or better yet... The Ninth Boss of this Vongola-whatever? She was chosen as the tenth boss so there might be a possibility that her father was someone big whom she and her mother didn't know about.

"Ah... nice try... Mister..." Tsuna tried to think what Reborn's name was. She just realized that she didn't know it at all.

"Reborn, one of the strongest seven known as Arcobaleno and the most powerful hitman in the world..." Reborn introduced himself as he tilted his fedora and showed his famous lady-killer smirk.

Tsuna had hidden behind the tree while speaking to Reborn. She completely ignored the details after hearing the word "Reborn". She was also able to put her facade back on. "Y-Y-Yeah... r-r-right... Mister R-r-reborn... Very funny but I-I-I... won't believe anything t-t-that... you would say... T-T-This is not some sort of a drama... o-o-or anything else... You... must have... g-g-gotten the wrong person."

Reborn took one step to get closer to Tsuna who was hiding behind the tree. That act was enough to make Tsuna ran for her life. He clicked his tongue and chased her. He was somehow irritated and annoyed that she went back to her dame side again.

Tsuna ran in her top speed away from Reborn. _"You've got to be kidding me! Me?! Become a mafia boss! Don't joke around! What is Dad's connection to the mafia?! If mom finds that out, then all hell will lose fire! Who knows what she'll do to them especially to Dad?!"_

Reborn caught up with her. He pulled her left wrist and forced her to face him. His actions made Tsuna mad. She can't stand his presence. What more if he touched her?

Tsuna's right hand formed into a fist and flew right on Reborn's left cheek. "LET GO OF ME!"

Reborn caught her fist with his left hand and smirked. "That's more like it... You should show this part of yourself always."

"Tch!" Tsuna clicked her tongue as she tried to pull her hand away from Reborn's grasp. Aside from her mother, no one was able to stop her attack before.

Reborn was forced to release her right hand when he sensed a dark presence near them. It was coming from a tree that was standing near them. Leon transformed into a rifle and Reborn used it to shot the tree.

The tree was completely destroyed and covered with smokes. Seconds later, a person dressed in a hooded, black leather coat jumped out from the smokes and landed in front of them. That person looked at them under the hood. He has a black lance that has a red blade on it.

Reborn and Tsuna tried to figure out the person's face but they couldn't tell who it was because the hood covered half of that person's face.

The mysterious person held his lance and placed himself in a fighting stance. Reborn shoved Tsuna behind him. Whoever that person was, he was one dangerous guy. He could tell that the mysterious man was a powerful guy. It's either that person was in the same level of Reborn when it comes to the fighting skills and strength or better. Reborn couldn't read the mysterious man at all like he could with his enemies before.

Tsuna hid behind Reborn. Even if she knew how to fight, she knew that she won't stand a chance with that person. She had a tight grip on Reborn's back. It was as if like she forgot that she couldn't stand his presence.

Leon transformed into a gun which Reborn was used to using and that would bring out his full potential. Reborn cocked his gun and readied himself in confronting the mysterious man.

"It seems like we have company..." Reborn said to no one in particular.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** By the way, I would like to tell everyone that I am ABSOLUTELY NOT MAD OR ANGRY on my author's notes on the previous chapter. That's just how I normally speak whether it is in real life or here in fanfiction. Hehehe... That is why, I'm sorry for all the misunderstandings that I've caused.

Thank you for your reviews **Soul Vrazy**, **crazyash88**, **VenomRogue**, **KitsuneNaru**, **Esperanz**, **Vikky Plushie**, **Secret29**, **WinterGuardianAngel24**, **crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1**, **sapo**, **Aira-Chama**, **oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo** and **Akainokami**!

**VenomRogue: **Ahahaha... Naughty~ Naughty~ Look what you've done! Thanks to you, I'm also thinking the same thing... I must clear my thoughts... Hehehe...

**Esperanz: **You will know the answer to your questions as the story progresses. :)

**Secret29: **Don't worry, I'm not upset or anything. I knew... more like have a feeling that majority of the readers here liked the story because of Nana. Hehehe...

When Nana told Tsuna about the monster-thingy, she was not referring about a literal monster with fangs and etc. It was about a human being having a monster living inside him/her. Every human has one even though some doesn't notice or realize it. That monster manifests itself in the form of human thoughts, emotions and desires. :)

(Jeez! I'm starting to sound like some author who has some complicated brain or something... I'm just an ordinary and simple-minded one. Hehehe...)

I'll respond to any review if it is needed, so feel free to tell me what's on your mind.

**WinterGuardianAngel24: **Thank you so much for your criticisms. I'll do what I can to correct my mistakes. By the way, how do I get a beta reader?

**Aira-Chama: **Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. It should be "Carnivorous" and not "Carnevorous". I failed to see and correct that one. I'll change it if I had the time. Thank you so much! :D

**oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo: **Don't worry, it's alright... Feel free to state your opinion... I'll just read it, accept it, and respect it. Everyone is free to express their opinions as long as they respect the opinion of others. :)

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**PLEASE READ! (To those who are interested only...)**

**WinterGuardianAngel24** and **Aira-Chama** suggested for me to get a beta reader. The problem is that I don't know how to get one. I tried to look for one but majority of them aren't familiar with this fandom. They are also extremely busy in real life up to the point that they rarely visit fanfiction or never visit at all. There are also some who have plenty of fanfictions to beta that I feel so sorry if I add my fanfic to their lists. Worst was that... Majority of all I know were plain lazy (and they joined the beta reader community... -.-').

I can't ask my friends or family either. They would just say "Yup, its good!", "There's nothing wrong with it...", "I'm not familiar with what you are writing...", "(speechless)", etcetera, and all the sugar-coating words that most people wants to hear. I mean... come on... I know that I have mistakes which I see or failed to see. I won't get mad if they tell me the truth. I'd appreciate it if someone tells me the truth and my mistakes so that I can correct it. But then again, none of them helped me... so yeah... I'll deal with it and won't force them. I'm easy to talk with anyway...

That is why; I am asking anyone here if there is one of you who know how to get one?

Enough with the formal-thingamajib, I'll go direct to the point. I'm in need of a beta reader for this story who would welcome this story with open arms and heart, not that busy and absolutely not that lazy. I know that majority of the human population are busy and lazy but there were levels of it... so yeah...

Volunteers are accepted and highly appreciated (with all of my heart and soul). It's in first come and first serve basis. It should be someone who is not that busy because if I find out that you're as busy as I am or worst... I'll feel bad about myself because I'll feel like I left a heavy burden on the chosen one. Someone that is not that lazy... I admit that I'm lazy myself but not up to the point where I'm neglecting what I must really do. A person who would understand my randomness, I'm a very busy person so my updates are always in random. Most of all, someone who is willing to work for free, I'm writing my fanfics without earning anything... not even a single cent so it's only understandable that I won't pay you anything. I'm just writing for fun anyway. I don't have plans on becoming a pro or anything but if given the chance, why not? Still... I'm only doing this for fun and becoming a pro is out of the charts. The only thing that I could give is that the chosen beta reader will be the first one to read the next chapter and the upcoming ones before it would be publish. If that person is familiar with this fandom, then I'll cry tears of joy. It's a plus point after all. I apologize if I sound demanding or picky but that is what I really need for more "quicker" updates.

While in the process as well, let's be friends as well here in fanfiction. XD

If I can't find one or no one volunteered, then I'm afraid that I will beta my own story. English is not my first language so I might miss some mistakes and grammatical errors. There is also the moment where I thought it is correct and yet it is wrong for you guys. I'm afraid to say this... but you guys have to deal with it.

Just PM me or say it on your reviews, I'll respond as soon as I can... and if my schedule allows me... Hehehe...:)

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

Ugh! I have another long author's notes... I'm sorry again everyone... *bows*

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3: The Flame that steals Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

**Dame, No more**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Flame that steals Life**

Reborn came face to face with the hooded guy. He tried to uncover the person's identity but he failed on it since the man's defenses were too high. Tsuna was behind him while gripping his suit. She wanted to run but she couldn't. Even if she didn't like Reborn at all, she can't just bring herself to leave him behind. Besides, she was completely scared at the mysterious person standing before them who was holding a black lance. Well, who wouldn't be scared? The man looked like a grim reaper.

"Who are you?" Reborn asked the hooded guy while pointing his gun at the man.

A smirk was seen on the man's face before he attacked Reborn. He thrust his lance numerous times towards Reborn which the hitman evaded quickly. Reborn pushed Tsuna to the sides so that she won't get hit by the mysterious man's attacks.

Tsuna fell on the ground due to the impact of Reborn's push. She tried to stand up with her own two feet. She should run and leave Reborn but her conscience prevented her to do that. She looked at Reborn who was busy luring the man away from Tsuna.

The man twirled his lance before trying to pierce Reborn in the heart. Reborn took a side step to avoid the attack and gave numerous shots towards the man. The shots made the man did numerous back flips.

"tch!" Reborn clicked his tongue.

The man looked at Tsuna, who was struggling to stand up, under his hood. Tsuna felt a chill ran on her spine when she felt someone looking at her. She snapped her head to the source of that feeling. She was completely surprised when she saw the mysterious man looking at her.

"Wh-what?" Tsuna was somehow paralyzed at where she was now. She was trembling so much and the fear that she felt was somehow familiar. It was as if like...

It was so fast... The man was standing for a few meters away from Tsuna and then in just a split second, he was already standing in front of her. His lance was above Tsuna's head which was threatening her life.

Paralyzed by fear, Tsuna couldn't move at where she was sitting. She was staring at the lance above her with wide eyes. Tears began to appear in the corner of her eyes as she watched the red blade of the weapon that looked like a blood.

Reborn was even shocked at what he had seen. He had never seen someone who could move so fast. In his vision, the man looked like he teleported in front of Tsuna.

"AAAHHH...!" Tsuna clutched her head in fear and refused to look at the person who was about to kill her.

To protect the Vongola Decimo, Reborn did one of his special moves. He fired his shot on the ground and the shots came out from the ground between the mysterious man and Tsuna.

The man backtracked a little and turned his attention to Reborn. He grinned at him but remained quiet.

"Who are you? What is it that you want?" Reborn asked while glaring at him.

As far as he knew, the Vongola Family had enemies but none of them were as strong as that mysterious person. All of them were so flashy and wanted to overpower the Vongola when it came to power, wealth and influence but none of them gave a mysterious aura like that person they were facing now.

"Hm? You are a hitman, aren't you? A highly-trained one... Like someone who is working in the mafia..." The man finally spoke but his voice was so cold.

Reborn walked slowly towards Tsuna and stood protectively in front of her. His gun was still pointing at the man who took a few steps away from him.

"What is it that you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want... How ironic that, that girl is going to become a mafia boss in the future..."

Reborn clicked his tongue and shot the mysterious man.

The man just twirled his lance easily to deflect Reborn's bullets. He smiled at him like all of his attacks were just child's play to him. The way he acted irritated Reborn a lot. Their fight was stopped when they heard some footsteps coming close and some laughter. He got alarmed and began to leave after smirking.

Reborn would have chased him to ask him more questions because none of his questions were being answered. He was stopped in his tracks when the man sliced a nearby tree that fell in front of Reborn.

The man ran and jumped on top of a wall. He leaped from one roof to another until he disappeared. Reborn gritted his teeth as the man disappeared in his sight. He looked at Tsuna over his shoulders. He noticed the serious look on Tsuna's face which lasted for a second before she returned to being her dame self.

Tsuna embraced herself while trembling. She had a feeling that she knew that person. She felt that same fear when she was still young but she can't just tell or pinpoint that person without any evidence. The only thing that she got for her evidence was her gut feeling. Other than that, nothing else…

Reborn approached her and asked. "Do you know that person?"

Tsuna shook her head and lied. She refused to look at Reborn in the eyes. "No, I don't…"

Reborn continued to stare at her while keeping quiet. He knew that Tsuna was lying. There was something that she was hiding from him. He decided to discover it by himself rather than pry the girl for answers which she refused to give in.

"Thank you for saving me… I'm completely grateful at what you've done." Tsuna said while bowing.

Tsuna turned her back on Reborn and left. Her hands were clenched into fists and she was glaring into nothingness. Her dame side was completely gone as she went back to her house.

When she arrived in her house, she was greeted by Nana cheerfully. Tsuna entered the house like she had never heard her mother.

"Ara~ Tsu-chan? What happened? Why do you have that scary look on your face?" Nana asked worriedly.

Tsuna looked at her mother's eyes directly while glaring. "What are you talking about?"

Nana's smile completely disappeared, not only that, even her airhead façade was gone as well. She started talking to Tsuna with a cold yet serious tone. "Tsu-chan… What did I tell you about your façade? Didn't I tell you not to show your true self that easily?"

"I'm sorry, mama…" Tsuna apologized as she looked away from her mother's eyes.

Nana sighed and smiled again. "Alright… Go to your room now and get changed… Help me in preparing the dinner, okay?"

"Not unless, you want the kitchen to be destroyed, mama… Then, I'll help you…" Tsuna countered teasingly as she went to her room.

Nana giggled at her daughter's remarks and went back to the kitchen. Her phone that was lying on top of the table began to ring. After making sure that she was alone, she picked up the phone and answered it.

"Well…? How did it go? Your "trip" in my daughter's school…" Nana said on the phone while smirking.

* * *

Morning finally came but Tsuna refused to leave her room especially her bed. She curled herself into a ball and hid under her blanket. She remembered everything that she did yesterday. Her mask disappeared when Kyoko was endangered. She never cared about other people because no one cared for her except for her mother. The façade which she build up for the last eight years would just come off when she sensed some danger, got extremely pissed off and angry or whenever she felt like showing her true self. That was a first where it came off for the sake of other people. Worst, a lot of people had witnessed it.

Tsuna clutched her head while making a decision if she should go to school or not. She really enjoyed the darkness that was being provided to her by her blanket.

"_T-T-This is bad… What should I do? A lot of people had witnessed what I did to that stupid yet perverted monkey! Argh! Just as I thought! I should have just left back then rather than get involved in some problem which has nothing to do with me!"_ Tsuna thought to herself.

A dangerous aura began to swirl around her room which she had sensed quickly. With an expert twists and turns, Tsuna was able to stop the 10-ton mallet that was threatening to hit her with the use of her blanket.

"It's a good thing that you're awake." Reborn smirked at her seductively but it was completely useless since Tsuna was completely unaffected by that smirk.

Tsuna was struggling to stop the mallet in hitting her. She glared at Reborn who disturbed her peace of mind again. "What are you doing here? Get out of my room!"

"I will… That is… If you're going to school… Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn said to her, completely unfazed by her glare.

For some unknown reason, Reborn was completely captivated by Tsuna's eyes especially every time she glared at him. Tsuna's dame side was cute and adorable but her true self proved to be interesting like he wanted to tame that fiery side of her. It would be a great honor for a man to tame one fiery woman.

Leon transformed back to his original form and rested on Reborn's fedora.

Tsuna leaped off the bed and walked pass through Reborn while muttering some curses about a "nosey tutor-wannabe that kept on disturbing her peace of mind ALWAYS". Just as she thought, she really hated him from the bottom of her heart and hypothalamus.

Reborn tilted his fedora and smirked. He decided to go to the dining room to eat his breakfast. He found his new student as a cute and very interesting girl.

* * *

Tsuna was now dressed in her ridiculous school uniform in which not a piece of her skin can be seen. She wore a long-sleeved white blouse that has a red ribbon and over it was a navy blue vest. Her skirt was long enough to pass through her knees. Top it off with her knee-high white socks and black leather shoes; it looked as if like she came from the past. Her hair was left loose which made Reborn scowl. At the very least, he wanted to see her skin even if it was just the neck part.

Just as she went out of her house and bid her mother goodbye, Reborn began teasing her again. He was leaning on the doorway as he bid her farewell.

"Can't you wear anything sexier than that?"

Tsuna flinched and glared at Reborn. "It's none of your business…"

Reborn smirked after seeing Tsuna's facial expression. "If only you would wear sexier clothes and show your true self, you might attract a handful of men. Who knows? You might fall in love."

"Is that so? Well, I don't care… I don't believe in love in the first place. There is no such thing as "knight in shining armor". It's just only a piece of crap created by the imaginations of some pathetic women who believed in a ridiculous thing called "falling-in-love". In this world, the only person that you could trust and depend on is yourself. Other than that, nobody else…" Tsuna answered emotionlessly while looking at Reborn.

Reborn's smirk disappeared which was replaced by a serious expression on his face. He never expected for a girl to say something like that, especially, not from Tsuna.

Tsuna finally left Reborn before she snapped again and who knows what she would say next. She took a few deep breaths to prepare herself in confronting her life in school. No matter what happens, her façade must remain.

As Tsuna turned to a corner and disappeared from Reborn's sight, his smirk returned but it was a dangerous one. A gleam appeared in his eyes which showed danger to anyone who saw him.

"Does not believe in love, huh? Let's see about that… Tsuna…" Reborn said as he licked his lips seductively.

* * *

Tsuna walked through the gates with her head down. She refused to look at the students and most especially to Hibari, who was guarding the gates and staring at her, when she walked pass through him. She could hear the students whispering about what she did to Mochida who was now admitted to the hospital due to his broken bones and ribs.

"Are you serious? She did that to Mochida-sempai?!" A female student whispered to her friend.

"You're joking, right? Look at her now! She's a dame!" A male student shouted for everyone to hear.

"I swear I saw it… She defeated Mochida-sempai in just one strike. It's as if like she became a different person back then."

"It's just pure luck…"

"No matter which angle I look at her now, all I can see is dame-Tsuna. The story about Mochida-sempai being defeated by dame-Tsuna is just a pure lie. He's the president of the kendo club. There's no way he'll get defeated by someone so weak!"

"_Yes! That's right! Continue that way of thinking and you'll be saved!"_ Tsuna thought but her eyebrows were twitching in irritation when one student called her weak. Her facial expression betrayed her thoughts actually.

Luckily, her hair was covering her facial expression. No one saw her anger but Hibari knew better than to get fooled by Tsuna's façade again.

"Herbivore…" Hibari called Tsuna while slowly approaching her.

"EEEPPP…! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH! I SWEAR THAT I CAME ON TIME! WWWAAAHHH…!" Tsuna freaked out while running away from Hibari and at the same time bowing to him in apology.

When Tsuna disappeared from his' sight, Hibari clicked his tongue. He didn't do or say anything and yet that was enough to make Tsuna freak out and ran away from him. He just can't understand her any longer. She was like a carnivore for a split second and then she will turn to an herbivore for who knows how long.

* * *

Tsuna arrived in her classroom as quietly as she could. The students' whispers and stares were starting to get on her nerves but she made sure not to let her emotions out. She continued to act as a dame person like who she really is.

Gokudera glared at her when he saw her came inside the classroom. Even though he had seen her skill which surprised him a lot, he still can't accept her as the Vongola Decimo. He believed that Tsuna just got lucky in defeating Mochida.

Yamamoto continued to stare at Tsuna who was bringing out her notebooks and placing it on her desk. He had seen her beat Mochida up. Just like Gokudera, it surprised him a lot when he saw her confront Mochida and save Kyoko from his advances. He never expected for someone like her who was so quiet and vulnerable to be that strong. He had somehow found her interesting and it made him want to get to know her more.

Kyoko wanted to approach Tsuna to give her thanks which she failed to do so before. She didn't want to scare her like what happened before. She would have given up if it wasn't for Hana who had encouraged her to go to Tsuna.

"Kyoko, what are you waiting for? Go to her and tell her what you want to say." Hana told Kyoko.

"Ah… I… I know that, Hana… but…" Kyoko took a quick glance at Tsuna who was sitting on her chair quietly and staring on her desk.

Hana gave Kyoko a little push to get her spirits up and teased her a little. "You want to express your gratitude to her, right? Then go… If she tries to run, I'll go stop her."

Kyoko looked at her best friend over her shoulders and smiled. She approached Tsuna hoping that the said girl won't run away from her.

"Tsuna…" Kyoko stopped beside Tsuna and called her name gently.

Tsuna flinched at Kyoko's voice and lifted her head slowly. The look of fear was completely obvious in her face. That was a FIRST that one of her classmates approached her and WORST… that said classmate talked to her. For all her life, she was used to being ignored by the people around her. The only person who would talk to her without any ill-intentions was her mother. Other than that, the remaining people were categorized to the other kind.

"Uh…" Tsuna was itching to get out of the room as soon as possible. She was eyeing the door which Hana noticed quickly.

Hana went to the door and closed it. She stood beside it with her arms crossed over her chest. She was smirking at Tsuna when she saw the panicked expression on Tsuna's face.

Tsuna eyed the open window quickly but her hopes were completely shattered when Yamamoto closed it and stood in front of it with a huge grin on his face. It had somehow clicked on his mind what Hana was planning to do.

Tsuna looked around for a way out without using her hidden strength. She could easily escape the room if she would show her true self but that meant trouble.

"Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko called her for the nth time.

Tsuna finally looked at Kyoko straight in the eyes. Her grip on her skirt had gotten tighter. She didn't notice Kyoko calling her for who knows how many times.

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna stuttered.

Kyoko smiled to reassure her that she meant no harm. "Thank you for saving me from Mochida-senpai yesterday. I would have said this to you earlier but you left quickly without listening to what I would tell you."

"I-Is that so? W-Well… I-I'm sorry… It's just that…" Tsuna lowered her head.

Kyoko shook her head gently. "No, it's alright… I can understand. You are not used to other people being kind to you, right?"

Tsuna nodded in response.

"Anyway, can I call you Tsuna-chan?"

"Uh… sure… You already called me that without my permission before." A small smile was seen on Tsuna's face.

"Oh… That's right…" Kyoko blushed since she just noticed her straight attitude back then. "Well then, starting from now on… We'll be friends, Tsuna-chan!"

Tsuna's eyes widen in surprise for a moment. She was trying to register what Kyoko said to her. A tap on her shoulder caught her attention and looked at the one who did it. She saw Hana grinning at her which caught her surprise.

"Kyoko's friends are my friends as well." Hana declared while smiling at Tsuna.

"Uh… uhm… okay…" Tsuna was somehow hesitant in her response. She didn't know what to say or how to act in that given situation.

For the first time in her life, there were people who were willing to be her friends without any ill-intentions. Before, when she was still young, she wanted to have a lot of friends but no one would like to be her friend. She was always shunned by the kids around her that made her cry always. There were some kids who befriended her before but they were the ones whom people called "Friends with benefit" or "User". Once they used Tsuna and can't find anything beneficial from her, they just left and abandoned her. Since then, she never trusted anyone. After her mother's training, she stopped looking for any "friends" and her definition of "friends" had gotten worse. She only thought of friends as troublesome beings that cannot be trusted.

Their teacher entered the room and told everyone to get back on their seats. Kyoko smiled at Tsuna before going back to her seat.

Hana went back to her seat but before she could reach her seat, she said something to Tsuna which surprised the said girl a lot. "You know what Tsuna…"

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at Hana.

"You are somehow strange. You are gentle and kind and yet you can be cruel and cold sometimes. I've seen you as Dame-Tsuna in my entire life but when you saved Kyoko and beat Mochida up, I saw you in a different way."

Tsuna remained silent and waited for Hana to continue.

"Whether it is the dame-you or the cool-you, I'm glad to have you as a friend… Tsuna-chan…" Hana looked at Tsuna over her shoulders and smiled.

Tsuna was surprised for a moment then a beautiful, gentle and genuine smile appeared on her face which made all the witnesses blush including the boy who hated her, namely Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

During their free time in the afternoon where the students were free to do what they please, Tsuna left her classroom and went to the back of the school which was always neglected by the people. It was peaceful and quiet there like in the rooftop since the students won't come to that place. She would have stayed in the rooftop but when she saw the sleeves of Hibari's jacket lying on the floor, she closed the door quickly and left the place quickly. She didn't want to encounter Hibari again.

Hibari cracked an eye open to see Tsuna closing the door and leaving.

Tsuna was enjoying the peace. She was so happy that Reborn was not around to disturbed her privacy. She was sitting on the ground with her back on the school wall and stared up in the sky. She might have fallen asleep if she didn't hear the snap of a twig. She looked at the source just to see Gokudera glaring at her. She stood up as quickly as she could and took a few steps away from Gokudera. It was completely obvious that she was afraid of him.

"Wha-What do you want?" Tsuna asked him while shaking in fear.

Gokudera remained quiet and walked towards her. Tsuna felt alarmed and started to run away. Her escape failed when she got pinned by Gokudera on the wall. His hands were placed on the side of her head and he looked at her eyes directly. Their closeness disturbed Tsuna a lot.

"Wha-Wha?" Tsuna was completely surprised at what Gokudera did to her.

"I don't care if you are the one chosen by the Ninth. I still won't accept you as the next boss of Vongola." Gokudera said menacingly to Tsuna.

"What? I-I don't have any plans on b-becoming a-a-a m-m-mafia boss!" Tsuna told him still consumed in fear.

Gokudera's glare had gotten intense. His right hand moved to Tsuna's neck and tried to strangle her. He lifted her up to make her suffer more.

Tsuna clutched his arm and tried to remove it from her neck. She was having hard time breathing due to Gokudera's grip. "Let… go…"

"DIE!" Gokudera screamed as his grip on Tsuna's neck grew tighter.

Tsuna's control on herself was gone when she heard the word "DIE". Her right leg flew to Gokudera's side which caused him to release her. He leapt a few steps back and landed on his knees. He looked up to see Tsuna glaring at him with the same cold and sharp eyes when she confronted Mochida.

"What?" Gokudera stood up and brought out his dynamites. He was completely surprised at the sudden change in her. He could just feel the deadly and dangerous aura that was being emitted by Tsuna.

Tsuna smirked at Gokudera's surprised expression. "The nerve of you to try to kill me… You'll pay for that!"

Gokudera prepared for the upcoming attack. He threw his dynamites to Tsuna which was completely evaded by her as she ran towards him. Tsuna reached him and swipe her leg to his leg so that he would lose balance. Gokudera did a combination of high jump and back flip. He brought out another set of dynamites while in the air and threw it at Tsuna. She performed numerous back flips to evade the dynamites that were aimed at her. As she performed her back flip, she saw a sharp branch that was lying on the ground. She picked it up and held it like a fencing sword.

Gokudera landed on the ground. Just as he landed, Tsuna reached him and began thrusting the branch at him. He moved from left to right and vice versa just to avoid the attacks. He got a scratch in his left cheek when the branch hit him.

"Tch!" Gokudera clicked his tongue. He never expected for Tsuna to be that strong due to her appearance and how she acted.

Gokudera took the right timing to move to the right as Tsuna tried to hit him with the branch on the head. He caught her arm with both of his hands and threw her to the ground.

"Agh!" Tsuna shouted as her back hit the ground.

Gokudera used his body weight to prevent Tsuna from getting up. He placed both of his hands on her neck again and choked the breath out of her.

Tsuna glared at Gokudera as his grip grew tighter and her hands grabbed his arms. To Gokudera's surprise, a part of his arms was frozen by an ice. He released her quickly and stared at the frozen part of his arms. Due to his anger and irritation, he brought out another set of dynamites but it all fell to the ground because his hands grew numb and can't hold the dynamites properly.

"Shoot! I'm dead!" Gokudera shouted as he prepared himself for the worse.

Tsuna saw the danger that Gokudera was in. Even though Gokudera tried to kill her, she can't bring herself to leave and abandon him like nothing was going to happen.

Nana warned her when she was still young on not to use her "hidden powers" because she would be in danger if it would be found out by the people around her especially to those who were knowledgeable about "it". Seeing her classmate in danger, she disobeyed her mother and used it.

Tsuna closed her eyes and concentrated on the dynamites that were about to explode near Gokudera. She knew that she won't make it in time if she concentrated on all of them so the only thing that she could do was lessen the damage.

The dynamites exploded and covered the place with smokes. Gokudera thought that it would be the end of him but he was surprised to know that he was still alive. He cracked one eye open. It was blurry but he swore that he saw the dynamites near him being encased in an ice like it was frozen. His eyes roamed around until he saw Tsuna a few meters standing in front of him. Tsuna's caramel orbs turned into crystal blue ones like an ice which surprised Gokudera a lot. A bluish white flame was flickering in her forehead and covered her hands.

"What in the world…?" pondered Gokudera.

Another set of explosion caused him to close his eyes and covered his face with his arms due to the impact. After a few seconds, the smoke lightened up. Gokudera was lying on the ground. When he opened his eyes, he saw Tsuna looking at him with pure concern on her face. She was sitting on the ground beside him.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked him with pure concern on her voice while looking at him directly in the eyes.

Gokudera was rendered speechless at the concern that Tsuna showed to him.

"Uhm… I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way! Please forgive me!" Tsuna bowed down at Gokudera.

"Ah… That's… I…" Gokudera tried to speak but he was unable to do so.

The school bell rang which signifies the end of their free period. Tsuna stood and dusted her skirt.

"Well… S-S-See ya…" Tsuna bid Gokudera goodbye and left him on where he was lying.

"Hey! Wait!" Gokudera sat up quickly and stretched his right arm to stop Tsuna from leaving.

He noticed something wrapped on his arms where he was frozen before. The ice disappeared which was replaced by a white cloth. He looked at the dynamites lying on the ground around him. He remembered that those dynamites were the ones encased in the ice before. He picked a dynamite to look for any trace of the ice but it was all nothing.

Gokudera stood up and placed his hands inside his pockets. He went back in the classroom with the feeling of regret inside him. He was mean to her in their first meeting. The next was that he tried to kill her numerous times and fought with her. Despite all of those deeds, she just rewarded it with concern and kindness. She even saved him from death even though he tried to kill her.

He ruffled his own hair and walked back in class. "Argh! I'm the worse! I'm sorry, Juudaime!"

* * *

As Gokudera and Tsuna went back on their respective classrooms, they didn't notice Reborn watching their fight from the 3rd floor windows. He had seen everything from the very beginning. He left the place and continued to watch over Tsuna. He was now sure that Tsuna was hiding something big.

To think that she knew how to use the ice flame that happened to be the rarest flame of all. There were seven flames namely Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Cloud and Mist. It was said that there was the eighth flame which was called the Ice Flame but the users of those flames had gone extinct during the mafia war in Primo's time. The last user of that flame died in the war. It was said that the eighth flame was completely different to the other seven because every time its user used the flame, it would shorten the life span of its user. The stronger the flame become, the shorter the life of its user would be. It's as if like in exchange of the flame's strength, the user has to pay for it using his or her life. No one knew why the flame was like that. They've researched for who knows how long but the answer was still left in mystery.

According to the records, the flame's existence was hidden to the public eye. Only selected people knew about it and those people were the ones related to mafia who have high positions and rank.

"_Just… Where did she learn how to use a flame? And worst, she has the Ice flame? Where did she get it? Tch! This is getting complicated!" _Reborn was having a headache due to all the questions that were forming in his mind.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was in an empty classroom. She was clutching her chest and her breathing was heavy. She curled into a ball on the floor because of the intense pain that she was experiencing. The last time she used her flame was when it awakened inside her during her mother's training. Nana warned her before on not to use the flame's power no matter what happens.

When the pain disappeared, Tsuna sat up and waited for her breathing to get even. After everything had gone back to normal, she went back to her classroom. On her way towards her classroom, she encountered Reborn in the hallway.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked Reborn curiously.

Her question was answered when the principal of their school appeared. He was already in his sixties and was starting to get bald.

"Reborn-sama, can we talk to you for a moment? We have to discuss something about your part-time job."

Even though the principal has a higher position against Reborn, he can't stop himself from treating the said man with high respect. It was all because on how Reborn brought himself up.

Reborn would have followed quickly but when he saw Tsuna's glare, he decided to answer her question personally.

"Me? I'm taking care of some important business… Starting from now on, I am going to become the new principal of this school since the old principal will have to retire. As you can see, he is already old." Reborn tilted his fedora and smirked.

Now, he can be with her 24/7 whether it was outside or inside the house.

Tsuna couldn't believe at what she heard. Reborn was going to be the new principal of Namimori School. He will become its new leader. The HELL is that?! How did that even happen?!

Reborn left together with the current principal to finish all the papers and formalities. When they were already out of sight, Tsuna kicked the wall numerous times and stomped her feet on the floor angrily.

"THE HECK?! THAT BASTARD! HE WAS REALLY TRYING MY PATIENCE! ARGH! He's UNBELIEVABLE!" Tsuna screamed angrily as her temper snapped. She didn't care any longer if her façade disappeared or not as long as she could let her anger out.

As Tsuna continued to let her anger out on the poor wall and floor, she didn't notice Yamamoto taking a peek at her from where he was. He was standing at the corner of a hallway to hide himself from Tsuna's sight.

"Hahaha… She's really interesting!" Yamamoto laughed when he saw Tsuna's true self for the first time.

Tsuna stopped stomping her foot on the floor when she felt someone looking at her. She scanned the place but she didn't see anyone present in the hallway aside from herself.

"I… must be imagining things…" Tsuna murmured to herself.

She went back to her classroom to get her things so that she could finally go home.

Yamamoto was leaning on the wall while smiling. He was thinking on how to befriend Tsuna without scaring her. He left the place when one of his friends in the baseball club called him for practice.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I am so sorry for the long update! I was EXTREMELY busy before up to the point I was forced to isolate myself in fanfiction for more than one week! (I think it's more than one month now…) Waaaahhh…! Please forgive me, readers! I'm back but it's just temporary! Again… I'm sorry everyone! I'll update my other stories as well… One at a time… I'm not superman anyway… Hehehe…

*****Warning! A rant from yours truly*****

I thought I'm going to die for the past weeks! (I rarely eat and didn't sleep for almost one week just to finish those abominable projects and meet the deadlines…!) but then again, I survived! So yeah! Screw that teacher who made my life miserable for the past weeks! Graaahh! How did he or she expect us to finish two projects which are worth making half a year each?! Top it off, he or she only gave us one week to finish all of it! I mean ALL OF IT! He/She has the screws on his/her brain lose! As if like his/her subject is the only subject in the world! I don't have a grudge on his/her kind or people like him/her but he/she is just plain abominable! Argh!

Yeah! Forget about the 1st paragraph, it's not the main plot of this rant. As you all know I'm a busy woman… I even asked NICELY for your kind patience and understanding, dear readers… So this time, I'll let my horns grow out of my head for a moment since there are some of you who are like annoying, impatient, spoiled brat little rascals who act like shits that doesn't even know the definition of the words "patience" and "wait". Kindly google it you little brats! There are even dictionaries on sale (the pocket and normal ones…)! Use it! It will help your vocabulary a lot!

I know that not all of you are like those **LITTLE RASCALS** but I'll use this opportunity to inform those **LITTLE RASCALS or SHITS **(You know who you are…) to STOP telling me to update, upload, or any word related and synonymous with those words and meaning! It is alright if you tell me that to remind me once, twice, or thrice but if 20, 30, or even 50+ of you tell me that and majority of you tell it in a RUDE and OFFENSIVE WAY, anyone will surely get pissed off by that! I'm even tempted to abandon this story thanks to the 199th and 200th PM that I've received that used up all the 8000 characters in writing the words "UPDATE!" and "UPLOAD!", all in caps lock with matching exclamation pointsssss! I repeat… pointssssss! Get a life in real life, please…

Tell you what, you little chipmunks! Give me all the free time in the world and I'll update everyday… that is if you could give me all of that… If not, then SHUT UP and WAIT! You read an entire chapter and that's all you could say!

To make you little chipmunks shut your mouth, I've uploaded this non-beta'ed version. I'm still waiting for the beta'ed versions which were not yet finish due to my beta reader's circumstances. I'm willing to wait no matter how long it takes because I believe in her skills and I understand the situation that she is in now. I'll replace the non-beta'ed versions once the beta'ed versions are finally available. That IS why… STOP telling me to update, upload, or whatever (in a rude way…ppssshhh…) because I know that I will do it once I got the time! I did my best to ignore your presence you little chipmunks but you're asking for it! It took great effort and self-control on my part on not to mention your names, to be exact codenames, pennames, or whatever…

Despite all of that, I apologized for everything that I've said especially when I called some of you with names like little rascals and chipmunks. It's just that there are some of you who are being rude and offensive in asking an update. It made me angry… Anyway, I'm so sorry everyone... I hope you guys will forgive me… *bows*

**... ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**

Thank you for your reviews **Aira-Chama**, **Soul Vrazy**, **oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo**, **XxShadowfangxX**, **Autore Raita**, **Kyara17**, **VenomRogue**, **Secret29**, **sapo**, **ShotgunWilly**, **Yuna's Reincarnation-1**, **Little Bookwyrm**, **tarious123**, **WinterGuardianAngel24**, **TherychanXD**, **Saiotto**, **BloodieReader**, **ezcap1st**,** Wolf1989**, **Marlen-sama**, **Tuna-fish-cat-ish-thing1270**, **NinjaGirl9797**, and **NekoMimiMyawMyaw**!

**Aira-Chama: **You're lucky that your friends just get annoyed when you point out their mistakes… My friends would get annoyed as well. Top it off, they would choke me or hit the back of my head when I point out their mistakes. Despite all of that, I still like them… Hehehe… They're fun to be with… Thank you for considering my request as well. :)

**oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo: **There is one that I know but I forgot the title and the author of that story. As far as I remember, Tsuna in that story is not a dame and Nana is one heck of a mother there. She's a sniper in that story. Unfortunately, it's just a one-shot. I tried to remember the title or the author of that story but my memories won't come back. I'm sorry…

**Kyara17: **Um… I don't understand French but I used google translate so that I could understand what you were trying to say. Judging by its translation, it seems like you liked it. Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like it. I appreciate it a lot! :)

**VenomRogue: **Wh-WHY didn't you tell me before that the names of my FemTsunas were so original up to the point you guys would think that it is an OC? After all the stories that I made… Huhuhu… *goes in a dark corner and cries*

Too late to go back now… It's troublesome to change so meh! I'll leave it as that… Hehehe… XD

I made the names of my FemTsunas to be original because I don't want to use the common ones like Tsunami or Tsunahime… No offense to the authors who use those names for their story… Using the name Tsuna for a female would be strange as well since it's a boy's name but since I'm using it in this story that counts that I'm strange. Hahaha… :D

But to think that it was too original up to the point that you guys would think that it's an OC *sniff*, all I did was just rearrange the letters in the name "Tsunayoshi" and replace or remove some of it. It's still Tsuna in a way… But then… Waaahhh! It just shows how much of a failure I am as an author! I'm so sorry! ToT

**Secret29: **Shoot! Do I sound like Tsuna when I was formally asking for a beta reader? Uh… I'm so sorry… It seems like I got carried away in Tsuna's character that I made up to the point that I forgot to switch back to myself. When I am writing my stories, I have to get the feeling and act like the character in the story. I have to think like them so that I could grasp and express their character properly. I don't know how to explain it properly but that's just how I write my fanfics. Normally, after I've finished writing my stories, I would go back to normal. It seems like I got carried away in my feelings. Hehehe… Sorry about that… Anyway, thank you for considering my request as well. :D

**sapo: **Um… I guess so… but the main pairings will be what I wrote in the summary.

**ShotgunWilly: **Thank you for your criticism and for considering my request. It really helped me a lot.

**TherychanXD: **I'm afraid that I can't answer your first and second question. Second, I'm not having a hard time on who is the person in the hood. I know who it is and I won't tell not until the right moment come. It's just that I'm too busy that's why I'm not updating anymore. Anyway, thank you for telling me your opinion. I appreciate it a lot. :)

**Wolf1989:** Comrades-in-arms! Wahaha… Thank you! :D

**Marlen-sama:** Thank you so much! Don't worry, I'm fine… Thank you for your concern. :)

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


End file.
